The Dread Realm of Naalthyr
Naalthyr is a Dread Elven Queendom located on the island of Nehonore. The Naalthyr elves are infamous for their slavery and piracy. Naalthyr elves are often expert combatants with lightning reflexes, and grew up through brutal childhoods, learning killer instincts. Those elves that dedicate themselves to the Cult of Nabh, have a true disdain and hatred for all other races they encounter, seeing them has a people yet to be enslaved. Naalthyr sorceresses (often called Oracles), are powerful and considered to be true masters of the Dark Arts. Economy The Naalthyr economy relies heavily on piracy and slavery. The Dreadfleets of Naalthyr sail Craxumia raiding coastal and river settlements, and intercept merchant ships. Material wealth is plundered and those victims that aren’t killed are enslaved. Slaves work and serve for their elf masters and mistresses, often doing menial hard labour to sustain the Queendom. They also are obliged to perform any sadistic and whimsical act their owners desire. Religion The Naalthyr religion is one that revolves around two things. The first is ritualistic blood sacrifice. Those sacrificed are typically slaves or enemies defeated in battle, and it is common for Oracles and Cult Priestesses to bath in the blood. Blood sacrifices are used for many things, including to bless the new voyage of a Dreadfleet, bless the marriage of two Naalthyr elves, to request favourable weather from the Dark Gods, or to celebrate the coming of a new season’s bounty and pledge allegiance to the Dark Gods. The second is ritualised sexual orgies, with participants being fellow Naalthyr elves or summoned Slaaneshi daemonesses. Naalthyr society has many tiers and which orgy a Naalthyr elf attends represents their standing in society. Cities The Capital Nelmthyr is where Queen Caenith holds her royal court. Located on the south west coast of Nehonore, it is the commercial hub of the slave economy and holy centre of the blood cult religion of the Naalthyr elves. There are two coastal cities which Naalthyr pirate ships berth at during raiding voyages while en-route to the slave markets of Nelmthyr. Ararieth lies on the south east coast of Nehonore and Ulakian on the north west coast. From the gold and slaves earned during Queen Caenith's raids of Dancing Chrysalis coasts, these towns have prospered and grown into cities, in their own right. Fortresses There is a formidable fortress on the north east coast of Nehonore, Ilicyne, which is used by Naalthyr pirates to resupply before heading on raiding voyages. From the gold and slaves earned during Queen Caenith's raids of Dancing Chrysalis coasts, this fortress has prospered and grown into city in its own right. Notable Dread Elves Caenith, Queen of Naalthyr and Supreme Sorceress of Black Magic Cithel, High Cult Priestess of Nabh and younger sister to Queen Caenith Rhovaneth, Oracle of Fire Magic and Black Magic and youngest sister of Queen Caenith Kylantha, Exalted Oracle of Black Magic and General Nimue, Exalted Oracle of Black Magic and General Wrandithas, Cult Priestess of Nabh Nimronyn, Cult Priestess of Nabh Zumydarks, Pirate Corsair Captain Drannor, Professional Assassin Kyrenic, Oracle of Fire Magic and Black Magic Armies * Queen Caenith's Royal Host * Kylantha's Army * Nimue's Dread Legion Recorded Battles * Sea Battle of Amon Thiel - Historic Opera (Dread Elf Victory) * Landing of Squiggopolis - Summer Year 1 AGC (Orc and Goblin Victory) * First siege of Uetzlin - Summer of year 1, AGC (Saurian Ancients Victory) * Battle of the Northern Jungle of Squiggopolis - Autumn year 1, AGC (Orc and Goblin Victory) * Second siege of Uetzlin - Autumn of year 1, AGC (Saurian Ancients Victory)